


A secret chess game

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [204]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Episode: s04e02 The Lying Detective, Gen, POV Eurus Holmes, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: What Eurus was thinking when she visits Sherlock as Faith...





	A secret chess game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anonymous_Reader_4D7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Reader_4D7/gifts).



> For all the kudos yesterday :-)
> 
> Beta-read by Notjustmom!

Looking at her frantic brother, Eurus Holmes was strangely calm. Clearly not worrying a bit about the possibility that the high as a kite detective realizes who she was.  _At least I am not really that pig’s daughter... Culverton Smith has no finesse, no beauty. Without the power his money gave him, he’s nothing._ She waits, as Sherlock deduces the clues she puts on the piece of paper.  _What a life we could have had._ Donning an amazed but upset smile on her face, she gives him the admiration that he craves at that moment.

“You can’t tell things like that from a piece of paper!”  _So easy to interact with people, it’s like a script, it's triggers and mathematics. Action. Reaction._

“Think I just did, didn’t I?” He looks deeply troubled suddenly. “I’m sure that was me.”

 _Maybe… so lost he can't explain that to me? I want to understand him, I want to own him. “_ How ?”  


Sherlock was looking at her clueless. “Don’t know… Just sort of ... happens, really.” He now appeared to be in pain, holding his head in his hands. “It’s ... like a reflex. I can’t stop it.”

At her brother's distress, a frightened young girl pops-up in Eurus’s head but she was quickly pushed away.  _It’s playtime._   _I will free you from your demons, little brother._

**Author's Note:**

> Still exorcising season 4...
> 
> Comments and kudos are like little pat on the back from the Internet Gods and the ultimate proof that someone is actually reading the story lol


End file.
